


Beware of Dog

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog Jokes, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, F/M, Home Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a dumb idea to break into Sesshoumaru’s home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I started an “AU where Sess/Kag are in an established relationship where half the time Kagome treats Sesshoumaru like a dog, and deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down his cold, dumb heart, he secretly likes it while on the surface, he’s just a grumpy old puppy.” It’s becoming a series, and no one stopped me.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a dumb idea that’s been in my head for a while. I’m not too sure I’m happy with how it was executed, but it’s probably as good as it’s going to get.

“Did you hear that?”

Kagome shot up in bed, gripping the bed cover closer to her body as she strained to hear the noise that rudely stirred her out of her slumber. She trembled for a moment before her expression changed to one of annoyance at seeing her lover still asleep with his back to her. Kagome leaned over to shake Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, gently at first, but then growing in vigor when she heard the floor creaking in the living room.

“Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, please wake up!”

Sesshoumaru cracked one eye open, not pleased with being awoken in the middle of the night. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. Even in the dark, he could see the fear and worry in Kagome’s eyes. He raised his head to the side, picking up an unfamiliar scent.

“We have an intruder.”

Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru’s.

“Would you like me to go check?”

She nodded, burying her face into his arm. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, waiting.

“…Would you like to come with me as well?” Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome hesitantly released herself from him before he stepped out of bed. He looked back briefly to see his girlfriend hiding under the cover. Sighing to himself, he headed in the direction of the intruder.

 

 

It had been several minutes since Sesshoumaru had left, and the worry Kagome had been feeling intensified. She knew she didn’t have to worry about him, since he was perfectly capable of dealing with something as small as a home invasion, but that still didn’t stop her from worrying about his and her safety. She peeked out from under the cover to see if Sesshoumaru had returned. Not seeing anything, she timidly crept out of bed and tried to move as quietly as she could down the hallways.

She was about to search the living room when she heard a sound in the kitchen. She hurried over to see the commotion, but the sight was far from what she had imagined. Scowling, she placed her hands on her hips.

“You need to stop semi-transforming,” Kagome chastised while standing over the fainted body of the invader.

Sesshoumaru stood on the opposite side. His red eyes, facial markings, and sharp teeth were slowly disappearing as he transformed back to his human disguise. He frowned, not expecting her anger to be directed at him.

“I dealt with the problem.”

“By changing into a—” Kagome glanced down to the body at her feet briefly before whispering harshly, “ _demon?_ ”

“You didn’t specify how I should deal with the matter.”

“It was assumed! I assumed you would have the common sense not to do something like that!” Kagome shook her head, exasperated and wondering how her life came to the point where she would have an absurd argument like this in the middle of the night. She looked up again, still frowning. “And what are we supposed to do with him?”

Sesshoumaru shrugged. “Dump him in the street.”

“What if he starts talking?”

“About breaking into someone’s home?”

“People won’t care about that! They’ll hear about demons and—”

“And conclude that it’s the raving of a lunatic or drunk.”

Kagome fidgeted in her spot. Giving up, she backed away, fully intending to leave Sesshoumaru to tidy up the mess that had happened. “Fine, do what you have to do.”

Sesshoumaru stepped over the body, and gave Kagome a gentle kiss to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He frowned when she walked away, leaving him with just one warning:

“But later in the morning, we are buying a ‘Beware of Dog’ sign.”


End file.
